Mr Monk and the End of The Innocence
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Monk helps a woman whose husband was murdered...but what happens when the tables turn on her and she's now accused of murdering? Also, is Randy smitten with a murderer?
1. Prologue

Mr. Monk and the End of The Innocence

Prologue-Daniels Residence

Four Thirty Pm

29 Year old Emma Daniels was lying on her back on the plastic lawn chair in her backyard. She was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a matching white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and fastened with a hair scrunchie. Over her hazel, coca colored brown eyes was a pair of sunglasses. Propped up on her abdomen was a newspaper and her eyes skimmed over each article as she flipped the pages. The sun was blazing down on her and she knew that she'd end up coming away with a good tan. She of course, didn't understand why these girls would lie out on their roofs topless and increase their chances of getting skin cancer.

In the front of the house, her husband, Alan, was fixing the roof. The shingles had come loose during the recent thunderstorm they'd had a few days ago. Propped up against the house was a ladder. She could hear him hammering away on the roof. Her dog, a German shepherd named Ryker, was lying on his stomach at her side, panting away. She smiled and reached down to scratch his ear affectionately. He looked up at her with his red tongue lolled out between his bottom canines and blissfully closed his eyes.

She returned her eyes onto the newspaper and began reading an article about a famous detective named Adrian Monk, who'd solves one of the most baffling cases yet. A picture of a average height man with tight, thick somewhat curly black hair in a tan wool jacket, tan slacks and a white pin striped shirt under that, was posing with two other detectives, an older man with grayish pepper colored hair and a matching mustache and a tall, thin, younger detective in a light grey suit. Her eyes landed on the names at the bottom:

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer, Adrian Monk and Lieutenant Randy Disher.

She had to give Adrian credit. It had been a case of a woman whom the police had suspected of over dosing on medication as she'd been Bi-Polar. But apparently, it turned out that her own son had poisoned her. Emma sighed and shook her head. Why anyone would want to kill their own mother she had no idea. But as she read on, she understood…it had been because of the life insurance.

"Isn't it always that reason?" she muttered aloud to herself.

Ryker looked up at her and continued to pant. Suddenly, she heard the screeching of tires and looked up from the newspaper. A car had spend off down the block. Shrugging and not thinking of it, she returned to the newspaper. But that's when she saw her husband stumbling toward her. Blood was all over the front of his grey tee shirt. She immediately dropped the newspaper and rushed to him.

"Alan!" she cried as he collapsed into her arms.

A good majority of Alan's blood was now smeared across the front of her tank top and it was even under her throat a little. Alan just collapsed to his side and didn't get up. Emma screamed.


	2. How'd I Get Here

Mr. Monk and the End of the Innocence

Chapter Two-How'd I get Here

San Francisco Police Station

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer was sitting in his office with his feet up on his desk, leaning back in the leather chair. He was chewing in a small wooden toothpick. His phone rang, briefly startling him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the receiver and put it to his ear.

"Captain Stottlemeyer? I think you and Lieutenant Disher need to come to the front of the station. There's a bit of a scenario going on," said Officer James Larsen in a grave tone.

"Be right there," Captain Stottlemeyer said and hung up the receiver. He stood up and walked around his desk just as the door to his office opened and his younger protégé Randy Disher just stepped in.

"Randy, Officer Larsen just called. He wants us to go to the front of the station. He says there's a bit of a situation going on there," Captain Stottlemeyer said.

"Did he say what it was?" Randy asked.

Captain Stottlemeyer shook his head and gestured for Randy to leave. Randy stepped out of the office and they headed toward the front of the police station. When they got there, a woman wearing white shorts and a white tank top stood with a German shepherd dog, which was growling and baring his teeth at any of the Officers that tried to get near her. What worried Stottlemeyer was the fact that the front of her clothes were soaked in blood. There was even some smudged under her throat. Officer Larsen looked up as Randy and Leland approached.

"The dog won't let any of us near her," he said with a worried expression. "We don't know if she's hurt or even more importantly how she got here if she is injured."

Leland glanced at Randy.

"I'll try and approach first," he said to him. "If I can't get near her it's your turn."

Randy nodded and reached to his side, unclipping the snap to his gun's holster. His badge was clipped to his belt on the right side.

"If we have to shoot the dog," Randy said. "I'll do it."

Leland hoped it wouldn't come to that, but it was the last resort. Leland took several slow steps toward the woman. She was just staring a head, not really seeing what was around her. It was almost as though she was in a trance of some sort. He realized that she was in shock. The dogs' brown eyes immediately flicked to him and the top lip of its snout retracted, exposing those white, deadly canines and incisors. The ears were pinned back. The dog took a threatening step toward Leland and he immediately backed off. He looked at Randy.

"It's your turn," Leland said. "Try and approach her, but keep your eyes locked on the dog as well. Try not to look at him directly in the eyes as it's a sign of a threat and aggression."

Randy nodded, but still kept his hand on his gun holster, preparing to pull it out. He took several steps toward the woman. The dog's eyes were now locked on Randy. To everyone's amazement and shock, the dogs' ears pricked forward and it lowered its lip covering the canines and incisors. The eyes were still locked on Randy, but it was letting out low warning growls, but it was making no attempt to go for him or anything. Leland held his breath as Randy managed to get right next to the woman. He slowly took his hand off the gun holster and placed it on the woman's arm. At that moment, the dog let out a whine and tucked his hind quarters into a sitting position at the woman's feet. The officer's surrounding the woman breathed a sigh of relief and kept watching.

"Miss?" Randy asked in a soft, soothing tone. "Are you hurt? What's your name?"

The woman didn't respond but continued to stare straight a head. Randy waved a hand slowly in front of her face. She didn't even blink.

"She's in shock, Randy," Stottlemeyer said sighing and took several steps toward the woman, but his eyes were also on the dog. The dog just looked at him, but made no movements at all. Finally able to stand beside Randy, Leland scanned her profile quickly.

"Well," he said. "I don't see any form of identification or any sort of purse. I'm not about to go patting her down either. Unless Officer Burke wouldn't mind?"

He turned to a female officer standing a few inches away. Officer Burke shook her head and stepped forward. But then, the dog snarled at Officer Burke and she froze in her tracks.

"Oookay," Stottlemeyer said chewing thoughtfully on the toothpick. "Seems only Randy and I are able to get near her. I wonder if Natalie could help out. Someone get Monk down here along with Natalie."

One of the officers nodded and immediately got on the phone. Randy kept his blue eyes on the woman. Her chocolate brown hair had started to come out of the bun she'd had it in and it hung down against her shoulders now. He thought the woman was pretty. He had gone into a stupor until he realized that Captain Stottlemeyer was talking to him. He blinked and shook his head.

"Sorry Captain, what were you saying?" he asked.

Stottlemeyer arched at eyebrow at Randy and then repeated what he'd said.

"Do you see any kind of wound on her?" he asked.

Randy quickly scanned the supine form of the woman.

"No," Randy said. "But we can't really be sure until Natalie gets here."

A short while later, Natalie stepped into the police station with Monk right behind her. She spied Randy and Stottlemeyer standing in front of a woman with blood all over the front of her clothes.

"Oh my God what happened?" Natalie cried as she went to rush over, but Randy held his hand up, stopping her. The dog arched his head around the woman's legs and watched Natalie closely.

"A dog," Adrian said in a shaky voice. "I think I'll just wait over here."

He quickly scooted over to one of the desks and stood there watching closely.

"Careful Natalie," Stottlemeyer said in a cautious tone. "The dogs very protective over the woman. So far he's only let Randy and I near her. Try approaching slowly."

Natalie nodded and took several steps toward the woman. But the dog did nothing.

Randy and Stottlemeyer exchanged relieved looks and then watched as Natalie gently put her hand on the woman's abdomen. She easily lifted the hem up of the tank top, exposing clear flesh.

"I don't see any wounds," Natalie said looking up at Captain Stottlemeyer and Randy. "I wonder if this is even her blood."

The dog whined and nudged the woman's hand with his cold, wet nose.

Flashes of light went off before Emma's eyes. She saw the entire scene all over again…Alan stumbling toward her with blood all over the front of his shirt…him collapsing in her arms…hearing her own scream.

At that, Emma screamed again and dropped to her knees. She clamped her hands over her ears and sat back on the heels of her feet, rocking back and forth. Natalie sank with the woman, keeping her arms around her for comfort.

The dog just yawned and sat next to Randy's right leg. Randy felt remorse for the woman, wondering what exactly she'd been through.

Natalie kept her arms around the woman just gently rocking with her, trying to calm her down.

"Let's see if we can get her into my office," Stottlemeyer said taking the toothpick out of his mouth. "And Randy, see if you can find something else for her to change into. She can't stay in blood soaked clothes."

Randy nodded and glanced briefly at the woman before hurrying off. Natalie helped the woman to her feet. The dog followed closely. As they passed Adrian, the dog barked at him, causing him to jump from being startled and the dogs' tail was wagging at him. Adrian just sucked his hands up into his sleeves and patted the dog slowly on top of the head with the cuff of his suit jacket.

Once inside the office, Natalie sat the woman down on the leather couch against the glass window. Natalie sat on the woman's right side. The woman was shaking badly and violently. Adrian stood in the office as well, but far away from the dog, which was curled up at the woman's feet. It panted and just watched everyone. Captain Stottlemeyer leaned against the desk with his arms crossed against his chest. Randy returned a few minutes later with a navy shirt.

"Here," he said handing Natalie the shirt. "It's one of mine. It was a spare."

"Thank you Randy," Natalie said as she took the shirt and then looked at the two of them with a coy and meaningful look.

"Oh right," Stottlemeyer said and lightly swatted Randy's arm. Adrian quickly understood and stepped out of the office first. Randy cottoned on and before they left the office, Stottlemeyer closed the blinds to his office to give Natalie and the woman some privacy.

Natalie helped the woman into the shirt. Thankfully, Randy's shirt was long and it reached her knees. Natalie cleaned up some of the blood that was on her throat and she placed the bloody clothes into an evidence bag and placed it on the table. She opened the blinds up and then Randy, Adrian and Leland came back into the office. Randy took a seat on the woman's left side.

"What's her name?" he asked Natalie.

"I don't know," Natalie said shaking her head as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "She hasn't talked since she screamed. I think she came out of the shock but she hasn't spoken yet."

Randy kept his eyes on the woman. Suddenly, the woman's lips moved and Randy could hear a faint word.

"I'm sorry?" he asked tilting his ear closer to her.

"Emma," the woman whispered. "My name is Emma Daniels."

"Emma," Randy said aloud for the others to hear. "Emma Daniels."

Natalie smoothed back some of the hair that had come loose.

"Miss Daniels," Stottlemeyer said softly. "What happened? Are you injured?"

All eyes were on Emma now as clarity took over and she realized where she was. Emma quickly jumped up.

"Where am I?" she asked looking from Randy, to Natalie, to Adrian, to Stottlemeyer and finally back to Randy.

"You're in the police station," Natalie said giving Adrian a worried look.

"How'd I get here?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Adrian asked curiously. "You were found here at the station covered in blood."

Emma shook her head and then raised her hand to her mouth.

"My husband! Alan! He's dead! He collapsed on me! I think he was murdered!" Emma said frightened.

"What exactly happened Mrs. Daniels?" Stottlemeyer asked.

Emma frowned and began remembering what had happened.

"I was sitting on my lawn chair reading the newspaper. Alan was fixing the shingles on the roof from the storm earlier. I could hear him hammering away. A few minutes later I heard the screeching of tires and then a car whizzed by my house. A few minutes later, I saw my husband stumbling toward me and he was covered in blood,"

Adrian put the tips of his fingers together.

"Did you hear anything unusual? Like a gunshot or anything?" he asked curiously.

Emma shook her head.

"No," she said in a shaky voice. "That's what's so odd."

"Alright," Stottlemeyer said finally. "Lieutenant Disher and I will head to the house along with Monk. Maybe there's some evidence there or a clue."

Emma nodded and hugged herself.

"I'd rather not be alone though," she said quietly.

"I'll stay," Randy volunteered quickly.

Stottlemeyer gave Randy a knowing, look arching an eyebrow but said nothing more.

"Fine," Stottlemeyer said. "Natalie, Monk and I will go to your residence. What is the address?"

Emma gave him the address and Natalie put a comforting hand on Emma's arm before she got up and they left the office. Adrian gave Emma a polite smile and nod before following suit leaving Randy alone with Emma in the office.

"M-Mrs. Daniels? Would you like to have a seat at my desk? Perhaps you can remember a little about the vehicle," Randy said clearing his throat nervously.

Emma nodded and smiled at him. Randy held the door open for her and she walked past him. Ryker followed Emma close behind. He gently led her over to his desk and Emma took a seat beside it. Ryker curled up on the floor next to Emma's chair. Randy took a seat behind it in the soft leather chair and scooted closer to the desk. He picked up a pencil and grabbed one of his pads and looked at Emma.

"Do you remember the color?" he asked.

Emma paused.

"It looked white," she said. "Like a Chevrolet Cobalt or something like that."

Randy nodded and wrote down what she had said.

"You know it's actually kind of ironic that I ended up here," Emma said with a dry smile.

"How's that?" Randy asked curiously.

"I was actually reading an article about you guys in the newspaper," she said. "About how Detective Monk solved that case about the son murdering his own mother."

Randy nodded.

"Oh yeah," he said.

Emma gave him a smile but then the tears began forming in her hazel eyes.

"Why would anyone want to murder my husband?" she asked in a shaky voice. "I mean I know how suspicious this sounds but I did not kill my own husband."

Randy scooted closer to her and he placed a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think you did it," he said earnestly. "But don't worry. Monk will find out the truth and we'll find the person that did this."

Emma smiled at him through her tear blurred eyes. She began sobbing softly and quietly. She missed Alan already. He'd been her first and only husband…now he was gone. Randy wasn't sure if he should put his arm around her comfortingly or if he should just leave her be.

Emma was leaning forward slightly with her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. Finally he reached over and began rubbing her back comfortingly.

Several of the officers were giving him funny looks and Randy became embarrassed. Emma finally managed to calm down slightly and she lowered her hands away from her face. She smiled at him and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

Randy cleared his throat again.

"Let's see if we can remember anything more about the car," he said fighting to keep his cheeks from burning. "Any little detail might help us figure this out."

Emma nodded.

Daniels Residence

Stottlemeyer, Natalie and Monk pushed open their doors to the unmarked police cruiser and then closed their doors. Monk began scanning the front of the house.

"So she said Alan was fixing the shingles on the roof right?" Monk asked as he put his palms outward with the thumbs touching as he went over the scene.

"Yes," Stottlemeyer said resting his hands on his hips as he watched Monk perform his usual routine.

"But she didn't hear a gunshot or anything except the screeching of tires and the car speeding away from the scene,"

"Right," Stottlemeyer said.

Monk continued to scan the front of the house.

"That's because I don't think he was shot," Monk said as his eyes landed on an object lying on the front of the lawn.

Natalie quickly came over and peered down at the object that Monk was looking at.

"Oh my God," Natalie said shocked.

Stottlemeyer came over as well.

A long, thin spear was lying amongst the grass and there was blood on the tip.


	3. Mounting Suspicion

Mr. Monk and the End of The Innocence

Chapter Three-Mounting Suspicion

Monk and Stottlemeyer quickly checked the interior of the house. In the living room, there was a few medieval type objects mounted on the walls….and one of the spears were missing.

"There's your answer," Stottlemeyer said. "Emma did it."

"But why Captain?" Natalie asked. "What would the motive be?"

"No," Monk said shaking his head. "I don't think she did it."

"Why?" Stottlemeyer said.

"Well firstly, Natalie's right," Monk said. "What would her motive be?"

"She could've faked shock," Stottlemeyer suggested. "And then she walked to the police station claiming that someone murdered her husband."

"I don't think so," Monk said. "Shock is not something you can easily fake. Also, she was outside when this happened right? So how could she go into the house, grab the spear and then come back out in the amount of time she said it took for the screeching of tires and her husband stumbling toward her? It's too quick. No, I think someone did murder her husband."

Stottlemeyer sighed.

"Okay," he said finally. "I understand. But right now we have no suspects and unfortunately Emma's the closest thing right now until we can clear her."

Monk nodded.

They climbed back into the police cruiser and headed back to the precinct.

Randy looked up as Stottlemeyer, Monk and Natalie entered the station. Emma looked up as well.

"Did you find anything?" Emma inquired in a shaky voice.

"Yes we found one of the spears missing from your living room wall," Stottlemeyer said gravely.

Immediately Emma shook her head.

"No," she said in a fearful voice. "I didn't kill Alan!"

Randy jumped up too.

"No sir," he said. "I don't think she did it either."

Stottlemeyer sighed.

"Monk doesn't think so either," he said solemnly. "But unfortunately, there's no evidence that she didn't and there's no evidence that she did. Right now we need to find out more information from Emma."

Stottlemeyer gently took Emma's elbow and led her toward the interrogation room. There was a two way mirror on the opposite wall where Randy, Natalie and Monk were standing watching behind it.

Randy was pacing back and forth, clearly upset.

"She didn't do it," he insisted firmly.

Natalie right away realized what was going on.

"Randy," she said kindly. "We don't think so either…but we have to find evidence that she didn't do it. But until then, unfortunately she's a prime suspect."

"She didn't do it," he said adamantly.

Monk looked up at him now curiously.

Natalie decided to pull him aside out of Monk's ear shot.

"Randy," she whispered to him. "I know you're attracted to Emma. But she just lost her husband. We don't know yet if she did do it. Now I'm not saying she did definitely…but we just don't know. I don't think she did it either and neither does Mr. Monk…but we need the proof to clear her name okay?"

Randy exhaled and nodded.

He glanced down at Ryker, who was sitting on his haunches panting as he looked back up at Randy upside down.

A few hours later, he watched as Stottlemeyer left the interrogation room, leaving Emma alone sitting at the table.

"Okay," Stottlemeyer said finally rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger, massaging them. "Apparently, Mrs. Daniels said the night before she heard her husband arguing with someone on the phone. She said it sounded like he was afraid but angry at the same time. Now, I'm allowing her to return home, but we're going to have a 24 hour surveillance surrounding her home. I definitely think that Monk is right. She did not kill her husband and as a precaution, we don't know if the killer might return to try and kill her next."

Randy had a relieved expression on his face that only Natalie caught.

"For the first shift, Randy you and I will be in the car parked in front of the house," Stottlemeyer said. "Monk, you and Natalie will be on call if we find anything else."

Adrian nodded.

That evening, Stottlemeyer pulled into the Daniels' residence's driveway. Randy, Stottlemeyer and Emma, who was sitting in the backseat, pushed open their doors. Ryker jumped down out of the car behind Emma as she led Stottlemeyer and Randy into the house. She glanced toward the living room and a tingle of fear ran down her spine when she saw the vacant spot where the spear had been. It was now taken as evidence. Ryker quickly jumped up on the couch and laid down, resting his snout between his front paws. Emma turned to Randy.

"I'll go and change," she said softly. "Thank you for your shirt. I'll return it."

Randy just blushed and shook his head.

"Naw forget it," he said earnestly. "I have a lot more at home. Keep it."

Stottlemeyer just rolled his eyes but

Emma just smiled.

"I'll be right back," she said and headed upstairs.

The house seemed so empty now without Alan in it. She felt a lot safer now that the two detectives were downstairs. She found herself smiling at the thought of Randy. He was so sweet and kind. She shook her head and quickly showered and changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tee shirt. She let her hair dry naturally and it hung in damp waves around her shoulders. She headed back down to where the detectives were. They were in the living room right now. Emma leaned against the door frame and folded her arms across her chest. Her face was still damp from the shower but she sighed.

"I just wanted to thank you both," she said softly.

Randy was scratching Ryker's ear affectionately. Ryker was panting and tried to lick Randy's hand.

Stottlemeyer's expression softened greatly as Emma took a seat beside Randy, but with Ryker between them.

"Alan had gotten him for me 2 years ago," Emma said softly and gently. "He wanted me to have something to protect me while he worked."

"What exactly did Alan do?" Randy inquired curiously.

Emma smiled.

"He was a doctor," she said. "He had this week off. We were planning on eventually having kids. But that doesn't look like that's going to happen now."

Sadness crept into Emma's voice and facial expression.

Randy looked at her with sympathy.

"We'd best head out to the car now," Stottlemeyer said. "We're keeping an eye on you and the house. We believe you didn't kill your husband but remember there's no proof that you did and didn't."

Emma nodded fully understanding what he was saying. Stottlemeyer headed out and Randy slowly rose to his feet. Emma smiled at him all the while keeping her arms folded against her chest.

Randy stood in front of her and cleared his throat.

"If you need anything we'll be right outside," he said.

Emma nodded.

"Thank you again," she said softly.

Randy nodded and smiled and then turned and left the house. Emma was totally exhausted. She let out a low whistle for Ryker and they headed upstairs to the bedroom. She climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep with Ryker curled up at the foot of the bed.

Emma woke up several hours later to a noise downstairs. She glanced at the digital clock. It read 3:15 AM. Emma slowly sat up listening intently. Ryker suddenly growled and jumped down off the bed, slipping out of the bedroom. She could hear his toenails clicking on the hardwood floor as he headed down the hallway and then down the stairs. Emma froze in fear and she slowly pushed off the covers and padded over to the opened door to her bedroom. She poked her head into the hall. It was dark and quiet with shadows playing on the walls from the window. She heard the noise again and slowly crept past a linen closet, which was right before the staircase.

Suddenly, someone burst out of the closet and pinned her arms at her sides from behind. She screamed and then the figure threw her down the stairs. She rolled down each step and finally came to rest at the bottom, but only to crack her head on the last step. She groaned and drifted in and out of consciousness. The figure hurried down the stairs and stood over her with a gun pointed directly at her chest.

The figure was dressed entirely in back so no one could recognize him.

A second figure appeared, dressed the same way.

"Shoot her!" a raspy voice hissed. "She went to the police! We can't have her alive!"

The figure clicked back the hammer to his gun but at that instant, Randy and Stottlemeyer burst into the house with their guns drawn. The two figures turned and jumped out the back window. Glass showered the grass outside and they took off running into the night, vanishing in the darkness.

Immediately, Randy slipped his gun back into the holster and rushed over to Emma. He dropped to his hands and knees, hovering above her.

"Emma?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Emma just moaned and drifted back into unconsciousness.

Randy put a hand on the side of her face and he heard Stottlemeyer sigh. He raised his eyes and saw Stottlemeyer's expression. He followed his gaze to the kitchen area. Ryker was lying on his side with all four legs stretched out. A large kitchen knife was embedded between some ribs.

Emma slowly began emerging from the dark murkiness and moaned softly again. She opened her eyes, blinking away the fuzziness. She saw bright lights and finally her vision cleared. She was in a hospital. She turned her head to the left and saw Natalie, Monk, Randy and Stottlemeyer standing around her bed. She felt her forehead but there was a long white bandage there like a bandanna around her head, which felt like a firecracker had gone off in it.

"Hey," Natalie said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit with a baseball bat," she croaked out. Her voice was rough and strained. "Where's Ryker?"

Randy's face drained of all color.

"We'll let Randy explain," Stottlemeyer said putting a hand on Randy's shoulder. "We're going to get a bite to eat and when we come back, we'll figure out what's going on."

Monk gave Emma a smile as he followed Natalie and Stottlemeyer out of the room, leaving a baffled and confused Randy. Emma's eyes moved onto Randy.

"Detective Disher, where's Ryker?" Emma asked.

"Um," Randy began as he took a seat in one of the chairs that was next to Emma's bed. He leaned forward slightly with his elbows resting in his thighs and he clasped his hands between his knees. His tie dangled above his arms. His blue eyes were locked on Emma and his wheat colored brown hair seemed to almost glow in the hospital light like gold.

"Ryker was…" he began trying to carefully choose his words. "Injured."

"Injured?" Emma asked. "Is he going to be okay? Where is he?"

Randy mentally smacked himself. _Okay, injured was not the best word to choose,_ he thought.

"Ryker was…" Randy began again.

"Killed," Emma said finishing his sentence for him.

Randy looked at her with remorse and nodded.

"That's the second time someone I loved was taken from me," Emma said raising her eyes to the ceiling as the tears formed and streamed down her cheeks. She began sobbing softly. Randy sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

To his surprise, ignoring her head, she sat up and threw her arms around Randy, pulling him against her in a tight hug. Randy felt the heat creeping into his cheeks as he slowly put his arms around her and leaned into her embrace. They rested their chins on top of one another's shoulders as Emma sobbed.

"Thank you for being so kind about this," she whispered in his ear. "And I hope you guys find the people that are doing this to me."

"We will," Randy said earnestly and sincerely.

A loud cough from the doorway suddenly interrupted their embrace. Randy immediately let go of Emma and turned to look.

Stottlemeyer, Natalie and Adrian stood. Natalie had a big grin on her face and so did Adrian.

Emma smiled and quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Okay," Stottlemeyer said. "Monk believes that the guys that attacked you in the house were the ones responsible for your husbands' death."

"How?" Emma asked curiously.

"For one thing," Monk said as he kept his distance from Emma. "They were obviously looking for something in your house. The only thing that was not there was that spear. There must be something on that spear that they didn't want anyone to know about."

Emma's eyes were wide.

"My God," she said slowly. "That makes perfect sense! But we bought those medieval spears at a garage sale 5 years ago."

"Either way," Stottlemeyer said gravely. "You're in danger and now need protection."

"I'm not going home," Emma said feverishly. "I can't stay there knowing two people I cared about died there."

"Well one person technically," Monk said. "The second was a dog."

Natalie lightly smacked Monk on the arm with a reproving look.

"What?" Monk asked innocently. "It's the truth."

"Ok, Mr. Monk," Natalie said frowning but then turned to Emma. "You can stay with me if you'd like. I've got a daughter, Julie. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. We can have a girls' night."

Emma grinned.

"That sounds wonderful," Emma said.

"Plus you'd be safer staying with someone," Stottlemeyer said.

Randy nodded agreeing with him.

Eventually Emma was released from the hospital. Natalie had some extra clothes available for Emma to wear while she stayed at her place.

That night, Emma was lying on her back on Natalie's sofa with her legs over the arm of it dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a red tee shirt with a palm tree. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and fastened with a rubber band. Some of the shorter strands had come lose and hung down against Emma's jaw. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Natalie? Can I ask you something?" Emma asked slowly.

Natalie was sitting on the loveseat eating a bowl of ice cream. Julie was sitting on the floor doing her homework.

"Sure Emma," Natalie said placing the spoon into the bowl. She listened intently.

"It's about Lieutenant Disher," Emma said slowly as she sat up correctly to face Natalie.

Natalie's blue eyes twinkled.

"Ah ha," she said knowingly. "He likes you."

She grinned and playfully reached over to poke Emma in the ribs.

"I've known him for as long as I've known Mr. Monk," Natalie said grinning. "Trust me he likes you."

Emma beamed with pleasure, but then the sadness crept in.

"I just lost my husband though," she said quietly. "I don't think I'm ready to get involved again."

"Oh sure," Natalie said nodding. "But you need to tell Randy. He's a good guy."

Emma nodded and grinned.

Julie looked up.

"Yeah," she chimed in. "He's funny too."

Emma grinned at Julie too.

A short while later they headed off to bed.


	4. A Surprise Clue

Mr. Monk and the End of The Innocence

Chapter Four-A Surprise Clue

The next morning, there was a knock on Natalie's front door. Emma was sitting at the breakfast table with Julie, helping herself to some Honeynut Cheerios. Natalie got up and answered it.

Randy stood there, holding a German Shepherd puppy in his arms. Natalie's eyes widened but she couldn't help but grin.

"Come on in," she said fighting down a laugh.

Randy nodded and stepped into Natalie's house. Emma was about to take a bit of her cereal when she caught sight of Randy holding the puppy.

She let her spoon drop into the bowl with a clatter and jumped to her feet rushing over. She stood in front of Randy and he gently handed the puppy over to her. Emma took the puppy in her arms and cradled it.

"I found this little guy outside in a box in front of the pet store," he explained. "It seems someone was giving away puppies."

Natalie arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. She new he'd probably went and bought it. Although, she couldn't dismiss the idea. People were doing that left and right anyway.

Emma scratched the puppies' chin.

"Thank you," Emma said raising her eyes to Randy's.

She hugged the puppy tightly.

"What are you going to name him?" Julie asked getting up and coming over to the puppy in Emma's eyes.

Emma's hazel eyes twinkled as she looked at Randy.

"I might just name him Randy," she said grinning at him.

Randy beamed but was blushing furiously as well.

"Cool," Julie said scratching the puppy's ear next.

Randy regained his composure.

"Oh," he said. "Captain Stottlemeyer and Monk want us to meet someone at 2 Pm. It has something to do with those spears."

Emma looked up intrigued.

"Do they know whose doing it?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet," Randy said moving his eyes onto her. "They're talking to some people. Do you know the Ambrose's?"

Emma frowned slightly as she thought.

"I believe they were the people we had bought the spears from," she said. "I think they had moved or something. I had no idea they were back in the neighborhood."

Randy nodded.

"We'll see you guys later," he said and gave Emma a quick shy smile before turning and leaving.

Natalie closed the door behind him.

"Yep," Julie said grinning knowingly. "He definitely likes you."

Natalie grinned too. Emma nuzzled the puppy and put him down and they began getting dressed.

Ambrose Residence

Natalie left Julie home with a babysitter so she could keep an eye on the puppy as well. Natalie and Emma met up with Monk, Stottlemeyer and Randy who were leaning against an unmarked grey car. Emma stepped out of the car and closed her door. Natalie did as well and they walked toward them.

"H-How are you feeling?" Monk asked Emma. "Is your head okay?"

Emma raised her eyebrow and decided to have a little fun with Monk to get him to laugh.

"Well," Emma mused mockingly. "I don't think I was ever…_normal_."

Randy, Stottlemeyer and Natalie got the joke and chuckled but Monk looked serious.

"Maybe you should get your head examined," he said seriously.

Emma decided to keep it up a bit.

"I get told that so often it's not funny," Emma cracked deadpan. "People think I'm a few sandwiches short of a full picnic."

Randy turned his head and coughed, but it came out more like laughter.

Monk looked taken aback.

"Oh you definitely need more," he said.

"Okay enough Mr. Monk," Natalie laughed and put her hands on Monk's shoulders, gently but firmly pushing him toward the house. "She was just joking."

Stottlemeyer had to grin at Emma.

"Nice," he said. "That's the most confused Monk's ever gotten."

Emma chuckled herself as they led her up to the front door to the residence. Monk was standing in front of them with Natalie, followed by Stottlemeyer. Randy and Emma brought up the rear.

Natalie rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, an elderly woman answered the door. Stottlemeyer and Randy showed their badges.

"Ma'am? We're with the San Francisco police department. May we talk to you about a item you sold several years ago to this young woman? It was a group of medieval spears," Stottlemeyer said gesturing to Emma.

The elderly woman narrowed her eyes at Emma, then they widened.

"Emma?" she asked sounding surprised. "Is that you dear?"

All eyes turned to Emma, who had a completely confused and shocked expression on her face.

They entered the home. Emma and Natalie were sitting on the couch. Stottlemeyer was sitting on a chair. Randy was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip. Something didn't sit right with him. He couldn't explain it but something was not right here.

Monk was standing next to Randy. The elderly woman then introduced herself.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Where are my manners? I'm Kate Ambrose. Would any of you like something to drink?"

Monk immediately shook his head.

"N-no thank you ma'am," Stottlemeyer said. "I take it you know Miss Daniels here?"

Kate nodded.

"Of course!" she beamed at Emma. "I never forget a sweet girl like that. I remembered she bought those spears from me with her lovely husband."

Emma still looked confused. She did not remember this woman as being the woman she bought the spears from but then again it was five years ago.

"I just hope she's doing well now," Kate said with a solemn expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked curiously glancing from Emma to Kate.

"Didn't you know?" Kate asked intrigued. "Emma spent some time in the psychiatric hospital."

Emma's hazel eyes filled with a faint glimmer of tears. This woman didn't know her and she was making up lies!

"That's a lie," Emma said in a low voice. "I never spent time in any hospital of that sort."

"Poor girl," Kate said sadly shaking her head. "She's still not well. See, she compulsively lies and then acts upon the lies so people would believe her. She snapped when she saw her father murder her mother when she was only 12 years old. She developed this strange behavior since then. A few times she would run to the neighbors' house and say that her husband was hitting her, like abusing her. Naturally we believed her but never found any proof or marks on her body."

"That's a lie!" Emma shouted and went to lunge for Kate, but Stottlemeyer quickly jumped up and restrained her.

"Well, her husband was murdered recently," Natalie said slowly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't do it herself with that spear," Kate said gravely. "Another one of her strange actions."

"Thank you ma'am," Stottlemeyer said as he dragged Emma out of the house. Monk, Natalie and Randy followed suit.

"I don't believe it," Randy said feverishly.

"Unfortunately, there is proof," Stottlemeyer sighed as he slipped a pair of handcuffs on Emma's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Emma cried confused.

"I'm sorry Emma," Stottlemeyer said solemnly. "But that was a good response from Miss Ambrose. You could've very well killed your husband and placed the spear on the grass and it was just another one of your 'acts'."

"Captain she didn't do it," Randy insisted firmly as Captain Stottlemeyer began leading Emma with her hands cuffed behind her back toward the grey car.

"Randy, I know you like her but face it she did murder her husband," Stottlemeyer said as he paused behind the opened back door. Emma turned to Randy.

"I didn't do it," she insisted as her lip quivered. "Honestly."

"I know," Randy said glaring at Stottlemeyer. "I know you didn't."

"Captain," Monk said suddenly chiming in. "What about those two that broke into her house? I believe they were looking for something important. It could've very well been that spear. Also, the time frame is too quick. There's no way she could've done it."

Stottlemeyer sighed.

"They could've just been burglars, completely non-related to the situation. Emma, did you spend time in a hospital?" he asked her truthfully. "Answer honestly."

Emma's hazel eyes filled with tears.

"Yes," she said in a shaky voice.

"There's the evidence," Stottlemeyer said and gently placed Emma into the back of the car. "Let's go Randy."

But Randy stood firmly in place.

"No," he said firmly. "She did not do it."

"Randy," Stottlemeyer sighed as he closed the back door. Emma looked out the window at Randy as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"She did not do it Captain," Randy insisted feverishly.

"I have to agree with Lieutenant Disher," Monk said. "I think she's innocent."

"Well until you two can provide me with proof otherwise, she's going downtown," Stottlemeyer said and climbed into the driver's side and closed his door. He started the car and began slowly pulling away, Emma never taking her eyes off Randy until she could hardly see him anymore.

"We need solid proof," Randy said angrily.

Natalie put a sympathetic hand on Randy's arm.

"I have an idea how to get it," Monk said.

"Are you sure they'll have the records of patients from over five years ago?" Natalie asked Monk as they stepped into the Aervyn Psychiatric Hospital. The cold, sterile environment made Monk relax slightly.

"Absolutely," Monk said and they headed right up to the front desk.

Randy showed his badge.

"We need to see a patient list from five years ago," Randy said urgently.

The nurse looked at them like they were crazy.

"You will need to go to the second floor for that," she said. "The patient account area."

"Thank you," Natalie said and they began heading toward the elevator.

"I think I'll just take the stairs," Monk said heading toward the door that led into the stair case.

"We'll all take the stairs," Natalie said as they climbed the two flights.

Once they reached the patient account section, the nurse handed them a list. Randy snatched the list and began flipping through the last names.

"Dackery, Dahlia," Randy mused and skipped through the last names. "Daniels."

He quickly flipped to the patient chart. Natalie peered over Randy's shoulder.

"Apparently, Emma was admitted here five years ago," Natalie said. "But her diagnosis is all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Monk asked.

"Well," Natalie said slowly. "Miss Ambrose said that Emma lied and then acted upon her lies by acting out those lies so people will believe her right?"

"Right," Monk said.

"Well," Randy said grinning. "How do you explain the fact that Emma was admitted here because she was completely normal and actually had a problem _telling _lies?"

Randy handed the chart and list of names over to Monk.

"Look who signed her in," Randy said eagerly.

"Alan Daniels," Monk said slowly. "Her own husband."


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Mr. Monk and the End of the Innocence

Chapter Five-The Truth Comes Out

Randy continued to grin.

"Now why would her own husband sign her into the hospital?" he inquired eagerly. "And why would they have a diagnosis like this? That doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't," Monk said thoughtfully.

Natalie watched intrigued.

Monk paced a bit before that familiar expression came over his face. Immediately, Natalie and Randy knew what that meant.

Emma sat behind the cell bars on a cot just wringing her hands together. She hoped that Mr. Monk and Randy would find the evidence to help clear her. She began remembering that summer that Alan had checked her into the mental hospital. He'd told her that she'd had a problem with lies and that's why he was checking her in. Honestly, she couldn't remember ever telling a lie. So now that she'd thought about it, the stranger that became.

A few minutes later, Captain Stottlemeyer appeared outside the cell bars. Immediately, Emma jumped up and walked over to the cell door, placing her hands between the bars.

"Have Monk and Lt. Disher come back?" she inquired hopefully.

Captain Stottlemeyer sighed. From the look on his face, she could tell that what he was about to tell her wasn't good.

"I just got off the phone with the evidence room," he said slowly. "It seems the spear was mysteriously stolen from the room. It looks as though now your 'situation' is becoming more prominent and believable."

Emma's eyes swelled with tears.

"I didn't kill my own husband," she said quietly. "You must believe me."

Stottlemeyer just sighed again.

"Unless Monk and Randy come back with solid proof, I'm afraid that you're going to be charged with First Degree Murder and sentenced for life in prison. Unfortunately, that's what the scenario is."

Emma could see that Captain Stottlemeyer looked upset as well as he gave her hand a pat before turning to walk away. Emma sighed and pressed her forehead against the cold, metal bars.

Just then, the doors to the precinct burst open. Emma's ears picked up Randy's urgent and eager shout for Captain Stottlemeyer. He walked back toward Emma's cell and they exchanged curious expressions before Randy, Natalie and Monk appeared at the cell door.

Randy immediately stood close to the bars.

"Monk solved the case," he said brightly, his blue eyes twinkling.

Emma's eyes moved onto Monk, who also came and stood by the cell door. He looked at Emma and launched into the story.

"Here's what happened…"

"_Last Summer your husband checked you into the hospital, claiming that you had a problem with lies. What you didn't know was he and the Ambrose's were conspiring against you. You said your husband was a doctor right? Well, the Ambrose's were his patients. They blackmailed your husband to give them a very strong drug called Dierutin. This is one of the strongest medications on the market. It was used to curb chronic, impulsive liars. Eventually, your husband ran out and he'd been sneaking the Ambrose's the drugs under the table. When the Ambrose's found out that the supply was cut short, they threatened to get your husband in trouble with the authorities. But your husband had decided that instead of going to jail, he'd try and frame you. So, the Ambrose's and your husband were secretly meeting, trying to figure out how to go about it. That day your husband was fixing the roof was the perfect timing. They made it look like someone murdered your husband. When you came here to the precinct with the blood on your shirt and no memory of how you got here, he was hoping that they would play on that angle and charge you with his 'murder'. He succeeded with that…until someone realized a problem. That spear that was used to 'kill' your husband had his name on it as well as a finger print. They had completely forgotten to take precautions and had not used gloves when handling the spear. So now they had a problem. They had to get that spear back in order to remove the finger print. Those two men that broke into your house were part of the Ambrose family. They're nephews. They were looking for the spear that day in your house. But also they didn't count on Randy and Captain Stottlemeyer bursting in. So they realized we had it and they had to steal it back."_

Emma's eyes were wide.

"You m-mean my husband is alive?" she asked sounding shocked and shaky.

Monk nodded.

"He hated me that much that he would do something like that?" Emma demanded as anger now crept into her voice.

Randy watched Emma with remorse in his eyes. Emma angrily kicked the bottom of the cell bars.

"God!" she said angrily as she dug the heels of her palms into her temples and began lightly pacing. "How could I have been so stupid not to see the signs?"

"It's not your fault," Randy said softly and automatically. "I don't think anyone really saw them."

Emma stopped by the cell door and looked at Randy.

"I've lived with him for several years," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I would think I know my own husband."

Randy just stared back at her before Stottlemeyer cleared his throat, jarring Randy from his thoughts.

"We need to go visit the Ambrose's again," Monk said gravely.

Stottlemeyer released Emma from the cell and they all climbed into the unmarked police car and drove back to the Ambrose's.

Stottlemeyer rang the door bell again. Shortly, Kate answered it.

"Oh!" she said pleasantly. "Hello! It's you again. What can I do for you?"

"We would like to search your house, ma'am," Stottlemeyer said showing Kate the Search Warrant.

Kate hesitated before there was a sudden loud 'bang' coming from the back of the house.

"Go!" Stottlemeyer said to Randy, who quickly unsnapped his holster and withdrew his gun. He clicked back the hammer and quickly slipped around the back. Monk, Natalie and Emma stepped into the house.

Stottlemeyer also took out his gun and began searching room by room. The next thing they knew, a man burst into the living room. Natalie and Emma screamed.

Randy heard the women's screams and quickly burst back into the house. The man was holding a gun. Emma couldn't believe her eyes. It was Alan.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma screamed at Alan as angry tears slid down her cheeks.

"Because you're a worthless piece of crap," Alan snapped at her, moving the gun onto her chest. "I never loved you."

Emma began sobbing now.

Natalie was clinging onto Monk, who glared at Alan.

"So that's why you and the Ambrose's have conspired against her," he said in an angry tone. "All it was all because you didn't want to take responsibilities for your actions."

"Shut up," Alan snarled as Randy now burst into the room with his gun aimed at Alan. He was standing in an isosceles firing position.

"Drop the gun," Randy snapped not moving a muscle.

Stottlemeyer also came into the room with his gun drawn and aimed on Alan.

Randy briefly glanced at Emma to make sure she was okay before returning his eyes onto Alan.

Alan's lip curled up in a sneer.

"Oh I see what's going on here," he said coldly. "Let's just see if I can take out one of the equations. Good-bye, Emma dearest."

He moved his gun onto Emma's chest and clicked back the hammer. Emma shut her eyes and prepared herself.

Emma heard the 'pop' of the gun, but no pain came. She heard another 'pop' go off and her body jumped involuntarily. She opened her eyes and realized why she hadn't felt the pain. Randy had stepped in the line of fire. The bullet had caught him in the arm. He was now sitting on the floor, cradling his arm against him. Natalie was tending to him, using his tie as a sling. Stottlemeyer had opened fired on Alan. He had been hit in the chest and was now lying on his back dead on the carpet.

Emma shook herself as Stottlemeyer helped Randy get to his feet.

"Come on," he said as he had Randy lean on him and Monk for support. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Natalie put her hand on Emma's arm and they left the house as backup arrived to deal with the rest of them.

Emma, Natalie, Monk and Stottlemeyer sat nervously in the waiting room for 3 hours. Emma was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. The doctor came in at that moment and everyone froze.

"He'll be just fine," she said grinning at them. "The bullet missed all the important arteries and veins. He's alert and looking for company. He's in room 104."

Emma felt a huge weight of relief flood over her.

"This reminds me of when I was shot," Stottlemeyer said.

They headed down the corridor and found the room. Randy was sitting up with his back against two large white pillows. His arm was bandaged and in a sling over the blue hospital gown.

"Hey," Natalie said softly as they gathered around his bed.

Monk twitched every once and a while.

"How do you feel?" Stottlemeyer said as his lip twitched.

"Alright," Randy said nodding. "It's sore but okay."

"You're just not okay up here," Natalie teased him tapping her temple.

Randy grinned and chuckled.

Emma stepped forward next. Immediately, Randy's grin faded and his expression turned serious.

"You're okay?" he inquired worriedly.

"Yes," Emma said nodding. "I am thanks to you."

Randy just shrugged and blushed but Emma stepped forward and threw her arms around Randy's neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she hugged him. Randy seemed absolutely embarrassed first and shocked, but he soon carefully leaned into Emma's embrace.

Emma squeezed him tightly.

After a few minutes, she pulled back from the embrace and leaned in and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

Immediately, his face flushed with color and he was embarrassed.

Emma turned to Monk too.

"And I have you guys to thank as well," she said softly as she stepped over to Monk and gave him a hug.

Natalie was sure Monk was going to protest, but he didn't. He looked a bit uncomfortable but he allowed her to hug him nonetheless. Once Emma released Monk, she did the same to Stottlemeyer.

He awkwardly patted her on the back. She finally made her round to Natalie.

Emma turned and sat on the chair besides Randy's bed.

"Okay," Stottlemeyer said with a knowing grin on his face. "Let's leave these two alone for a bit and get a bite to eat."

Randy looked at him like "What?"

Natalie cottoned on and grinned too, heading toward the door. Monk just stood there, smiling until Natalie had to come and poke him. Monk finally cottoned on at last and the three of them left.

Emma turned to Randy.

"Really," she said softly. "That was really brave of you."

Randy just shrugged and blushed furiously.

"Your girlfriend is a lucky girl," Emma said softly. "She's got a wonderful guy like you."

Again Randy just blushed.

"I don't have one," he said finally, as he avoided looking at Emma.

"Ah," Emma said softly.

She nervously cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She hesitated for a moment before she asked the next question.

"Is it true what they said?" she asked slowly and quietly. "That you like me?"

Randy by this time couldn't get any redder or more embarrassed than he already was.

"Yeah," he finally said.

Emma smiled at him.

"Well," she said slowly. "I guess we'll just have to act on it no?"

She grinned and gave him another kiss on the cheek.


	6. The Date

Mr. Monk and the End of The Innocence

Chapter Six-The Date

Randy was released from the hospital a few days later. Emma was still staying with Natalie as she was still nervous about staying by herself even though her husband was dead.

The puppy Randy had gotten her was still happy and bounding around the house. Julie was having a blast with the puppy. Emma was sitting on the couch, with her legs crossed and she was watching TV. Natalie was in the kitchen and Julie was on the floor with Randy the puppy. Just then, Natalie's phone rang.

"May I get it?" Emma called to Natalie.

"Sure," Natalie called back. "I'm a bit busy here anyway. If it's Mr. Monk, tell him I will be over in about three minutes."

Emma nodded and picked up the phone. She placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Emma? It's Lieutenant Disher," Randy's voice came over the line sounding nervous.

"Oh," Emma said cheerfully. "Hello Lieutenant Disher, what can I do for you?"

At that Julie's head popped up and she was grinning broadly at Emma. Natalie even poked her head in and the two of them listened intently.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go for dinner Friday night?" his voice shook even more.

"Of course," Emma said. "I'd love to."

"Really? That's great!" Randy said sounding a bit relieved. "I'll pick you up at Natalie's around eight."

"Sounds great," Emma said softly looking at Natalie and Julie.

Natalie was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye," Randy said.

"Bye," Emma said and she hung up the phone.

"So," Natalie cried eagerly. "What happened?"

"Lieutenant Disher asked me out to dinner Friday," Emma said still grinning broadly.

Natalie happily clapped her hands.

"That's great!" Natalie exclaimed.

Julie and the puppy headed off to Julie's room, leaving Natalie and Emma alone in the living room. Emma's happy grin suddenly fell and a grave and solemn expression formed on her face. She turned to Natalie.

"I just lost Alan though," she said slowly. "Is it alright for me to date so fast?"

Natalie realized what she was saying.

"Emma," Natalie said softly and gently. "Alan basically framed you sweetie. He never cared about you. You don't deserve to be treated that way. I mean I understand where you're coming from. I lost my husband too. It's hard…but eventually I realized that he wouldn't' want me to mope around. I know your situation is different but it's technically the same. Randy's a great guy. He'll do anything for the people he cares about…including Mr. Monk."

Natalie's lip twitched.

"Forget about Alan, even though I know its hard. You thought you knew him but his true colors came out in a way that you didn't expect" Natalie continued warmly. "Concentrate on Randy and having a good time Friday."

Emma nodded, realizing that Natalie was right.

"Okay," she said brightly. "But there's one problem. I don't have anything to wear."

Natalie's blue eyes twinkled.

"Not a problem," she said.

Natalie and Julie took Emma out for a girls' night out. Natalie picked out an adorable, but feminine dress. It was light blue with spaghetti shoulder straps and small diamond embroidery along the hem and neckline. It had a scoop neck and it was made of soft velvet. Natalie loaned Emma a pair of sapphire earrings and the matching necklace that Friday night. She had helped Emma apply some light blue eye shadow, pale pink blush and pale pink lip gloss on. Natalie grinned and turned Emma around so she was able to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked rather nice.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Natalie gushed.

Emma blushed slightly.

At promptly eight o'clock, Natalie's door bell rang. Julie was grinning too and holding Randy the puppy. Emma nervously cleared her throat and answered the door. Randy stood dressed in a light grey suit and dark tie. His blue eyes lit up immediately when he spied Emma.

"Wow," he said. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Emma said pleasantly.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Natalie and Julie, who gave her a thumbs up sign and Randy gave Julie and Natalie a grin and wave before Emma stepped out of the apartment and Randy closed the door behind them.

"She's growing up so fast," Natalie said teasingly.

"Mom," Julie laughed.

At the restaurant, Randy was sitting across from Emma. They'd ordered their dinner and now just talked openly.

"May I ask what happened when your husband checked you into the hospital that time? Did you know what he was planning?" Randy asked curiously.

"No," Emma said shaking her head. "That was the problem. I thought he was just concerned because I would wake up nights having nightmares. He told me that I lie in my sleep that that's why he was checking me into the hospital. I never imagined the real plan behind it."

Randy nodded.

"I'm sorry it had to end up like that though," he said sincerely. "It wasn't right."

Emma shrugged.

"I know," she said quietly taking a sip of her iced tea. "But he never really did care about me. It was all false. Now I have a chance to meet someone who truly does care about me."

Randy nodded again and went to take a sip of his drink when Emma continued again.

"Someone like you,"

Randy nearly choked and he began coughing.

"Oh gosh," Emma said alarmed as she scooted closer to Randy and began patting him on the back. "Are you okay?"

Randy coughed again but nodded.

Randy realized his face was inches from Emma's and he slowly moved his face closer to Emma's. His lips barely grazed Emma's when suddenly there was a loud 'bang' behind them and they both jumped apart startled. Emma turned around to see what had made that noise. One of the waiters had dropped the steel coverings to the food platters. Emma's eyes widened in fear and she whipped herself around before the waiter saw her.

Randy picked up on her expression.

"Emma?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"That waiter," Emma said quietly, digging her fingers into the edge of the table. "I recognize his eyes. He was one of the guys who broke into my house. I only was able to view the eyes. That's him I'm sure."

"Let me go arrest him then for questioning," Randy said as he threw down his napkin angrily and went to get up but Emma grabbed his hand.

"No please," Emma pleaded with him. "We need more backup. You were already shot once. Suppose this clown as a gun on him and shoots me? Or worse succeeds in killing you. We need help."

Randy hesitated.

"You can't just let him get away," he said astonished.

"We know where he works," Emma said meaningfully. "We can alert Captain Stottlemeyer, Monk and Natalie and then do it when there's more force behind us."

Randy hesitated again. As much as he hated this, she was right and he sat back down.

"Let's go," Emma said.

Randy nodded and paid for the check.

They stepped out into the cool night air. The moon was shining brightly above them creating a silvery glow over the roofs of cars and reflecting off the windows of neighboring houses and apartments. Dark storm clouds began rolling in and just as they hit the corner, the sky opened up and rain drenched them.

"Aw man," Emma laughed. "Now I totally feel like I wet my pants."

Randy chuckled. He too was getting soaked and drenched.

"My apartment's only a block away," he suggested. "We can go there to dry off."

Emma nodded and they hurried to his apartment.

Randy opened the front door and they stepped in. He flicked on the lights and peeled off his soaked suit jacket.

"Hang on let me get you some dry clothes and you can change in the bathroom," he said and headed into a linen closet. He came back with a pair of shorts and a long, long sleeved dark blue shirt. He handed them to Emma and showed her where the bathroom was.

Emma peeled off her dry clothes and slipped into the dry ones. She towel dried her hair and just left it down. She headed back out of the bathroom and found Randy already changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white tee shirt sitting on the couch.

Emma sat down next to him and sat with one leg tucked beneath her.

"Well," she joked. "At least I'm not going to need a shower in the morning."

Randy chuckled again.

He looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I mean really okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Yes," she said softly. "I am now."

She grinned at him. Randy grinned back.

After a few moments, Randy cleared his throat.

Emma had suddenly curled up on the couch and dozed off. Randy felt a gush of warmth toward her and he got up and draped one of the blankets over her leaving her to sleep while he headed into the bedroom to sleep.

The next morning, Emma awoke and found Randy already up and cooking breakfast. She grinned and gently tossed the cover off of her, getting to her feet and walking into the kitchen. She inhaled deeply.

"My God that smells delish," she said eagerly as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Randy glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks," he said somewhat embarrassed and shy. "I normally just cook for one."

Emma shook her head, completely baffled as to why Randy was single all this time.

"Well," she said brightly. "Now it's for two."

Randy grinned and blushed, however she was unable to see it. They ate their breakfast and Emma got dressed again. Her clothes from the night before had completely dried off. Just then, Randy's phone rang and he answered it.

Emma was happily getting dressed. She finished pulling on her dress she'd had the night before and stepped back out into the kitchen when she saw Randy's expression. Alarm bells went off in her head.

"What's wrong?" she inquired worriedly stepping closer to him.

"That was Captain Stottlemeyer. Your husband broke out of prison. He's believed to be heading back here to San Fran to finish…"

"Me off," Emma finished for him gravely.

He was already dressed in a grey suit and tie with his police badge clipped to the belt of his slacks.

"What happens now?" Emma asked.

"Well, we're going to meet up with Monk to see if he can explain how exactly he managed to escape a high prison security facility," Randy said.

Emma nodded.

Shortly, Emma and Randy drove to the facility. Natalie and Monk were already there, along with Captain Stottlemeyer. Randy walked in front of them with the Captain, while Natalie, Monk and Emma followed in their footsteps.

"Ah, same dress as last night?" Natalie asked in a coy tone, her eyes twinkling.

Emma looked at her. Right away, Emma began blushing furiously.

"Oh no! Nothing happened! I had fallen asleep on the couch!" she said giggling

"Suuure," Natalie teased, winking at her.

"I don't understand," Monk began frowning as they paused at the security gate and got clearance to proceed.

"What? I thought Emma had spent the night with Randy, you know, Mr. Monk," Natalie said lightly.

"What?" Monk asked confused looking from Natalie to Emma before cottoning on. "Oh God no." he shivered and continued. "I meant I don't understand how someone could manage to escape this place."

"Ah," Emma said in realization, but she and Natalie exchanged private winks.

With VISITOR badges clipped to their clothes, Monks naturally was straight and perfect, they entered the cell where Emma's husband had been housed.

"I'm Officer James Anders, head of security," a security officer introduced himself as he shook hands with everyone. Naturally Natalie handed Monk a wipe. James was rather tall with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was inadvertently checking Emma out. Randy quickly stepped up.

"Is there any way he could've gotten out using the old laundry trick?" Randy asked quickly to avert James' attention off Emma, who was quietly walking around the cell, scanning everything.

"Huh? Oh. I doubt it. Those carts are monitored closely," James said taking his eyes off Emma and turning them onto Randy.

"Isn't there a security camera?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked looking at James now.

"Yes. You're all welcomed to take a look at it," Officer Anders said.

"Did my husband say anything?" Emma asked suddenly standing between Captain Stottlemeyer and Natalie.

"He just kept muttering to himself," Officer Anders said now moving his eyes onto Emma. They were twinkling, yet grave. "He kept saying 'She will pay'. Of course we have no clue as to what he meant."

"Did you ever think that maybe it meant he was thinking of harming Emma?" Randy demanded of Officer Anders.

Officer Anders looked thoughtful. "Why would he want to harm such a lovely creature?"

Emma smiled, clearly flattered. Randy rolled his eyes, clearly jealous and Monk began pacing the cell, raising his hands so that his thumbs met of each finger and began 'scanning' the room through them. Emma was standing against the cell door, with her back pressed against it, biting her lip with worry and fear that her husband was now on the loose, trying to harm her and possibly anyone near her. Randy was standing behind Emma, off to the side glancing from her to Monk, to Officer Anders, who had stepped a bit closer to Emma now.

"So," he said as they watched Monk, him with a rather amused expression. "May I ask what you're doing tonight?"

Emma raised her eyebrow at Officer Anders. Randy was trying not to punch him but managed to refrain from it.

"Well," Emma said indifferently. "My _boyfriend_ and I were thinking of staying up late, trying not to think of the fact that my ex husband wants me dead."

Captain Stottlemeyer was trying to hide his grin, but was losing. Randy as well.

Officer Anders just nodded and stepped away from her. Monk suddenly stopped scanning the room and turned to them.

"Can we see the surveillance tape?" he asked.

Officer Anders nodded and led them out of the main cell area to the security office.

They watched the tape. Oddly, Emma, Randy, Natalie and Captain Stottlemeyer could not figure out how Emma's ex managed to escape that cell. Monk however, immediately sensed what had happened.

"Here's what happened," he said to the others and launched into the story:

"_Emma's ex wanted out of the cell so badly he was willing to do anything to get out. When the laundry crew came around he figured that it would be the best chance for him to escape. When they came around, he nabbed one of them and took their uniform. If you see here, this man is on screen" _he pointed to the small black and white TV screen. _"The next minute, when he comes back on screen from getting the laundry from the cells, he appears to be a different height_" Sure enough, the man that appeared on the screen next was 2 feet taller than the original man had been before. But they weren't able to see the mans' face as he quickly pushed the laundry cart off screen, everyone knowing immediately what had happened. _"He hit the outside of the prison, through the disguise. No one ever suspected him because of the uniform. By the time anyone realized what had happened it was too late._"

Officer Anders immediately got on the radio and called for the rest of his team to search the premises for the laundry crewman's body. About twenty minutes later, the call came over the radio that they'd found him. He was dead and stripped of his uniform.

As Monk and the others' left the prison, Emma couldn't help but hug herself and shiver. She couldn't believe someone she loved for several years turned around and suddenly wanted her out of the picture and even more frightening, wanted her dead.

Randy sensed Emma's uneasiness and slinked his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We're gonna keep a close eye on you," he assured her giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Randy's right," Captain Stottlemeyer added. "We're going to have a 24 hour round the clock watch on you. You will be staying with Natalie and we're going to take turns keeping an eye out."

Emma smiled at Randy as they all got into their cars and drove to Natalie's house.

Julie and Randy the shepherd greeted them happily. Emma couldn't help but break into a grin when she saw the puppy and bent down to pick him up, only to have her cheeks and chin licked off. She was sitting on the couch with the puppy curled up in her lap, his head resting over her arm and he was fast asleep. Natalie was sitting next to her; Julie was on the floor, sitting cross legged playing cards with Captain Stottlemeyer. Randy had insisted on staying, even though it wasn't his turn to keep watch. He was sitting on the chair, watching Julie and the Captain. Emma absentmindedly began stroking the puppy.

Randy realized that he really cared about Emma. She was different then the other girls he had dated, the few really. Natalie decided to switch places with him and lightly pushed him toward the couch where Emma was. He sat and Emma scooted closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder as she stroked the sleeping puppy.

"I can't believe he'd want to hurt me," Emma said in disbelief. "Why'd he marry me in the first place?"

Natalie looked at her with remorse and glanced at Monk and Captain Stottlemeyer who had just gotten beaten by Julie at the second game.

"Obviously he was a pig," Natalie replied firmly. "And not worth even thinking of that reason. It wasn't your fault at all. It's all his. I'd stop worrying about him now and concentrate on what you have now."

She gave a meaningful nod toward Randy, who hadn't noticed as he was watching Julie and the Captain, but he'd heard what Natalie had said.

Emma nodded. She was completely right of course. She felt her eye lids getting heavy and soon, dozed off.

Randy glanced at Emma, sound asleep with her head resting on his shoulder then at Natalie. She nodded toward him and gave him an encouraging smile. The night wore on, with no incident or anything.


End file.
